


Mistletoe Isn't The Only Thing That Brought Them Together

by sociallyawkward_fics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexual Relationship, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Neck Kissing, i only tagged the characters who actually speak lol, they're only there like SUPER briefly at the end sorry yall lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Virgil is wildly anxious about Patton's annual Christmas party after being told that he was planning to deck his whole apartment out in mistletoe. Not only has Virgil never kissed anyone before, but he's terrified that he's going to land under one of those infernal plants with his roommate and long-time crush, Logan. Logan, however, is equally anxious about going to the party with no kissing experience either and thinks he has a rather solid plan to help them both. Why not try practicing a bit before they had to do the real deal?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 38
Kudos: 165





	Mistletoe Isn't The Only Thing That Brought Them Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, my brain would NOT let me finish the late IDGADAYR chapter until i wrote this, my brain created it at 8am and I had to write it. Also, I am terrible at writing heavier kissing and making out so like, 100% please feel free to give me constructive criticism (keyword here being constructive lol), I welcome it.
> 
> Also, i wasn't sure where the line was drawn here with the rating, but I figured that with both of them being sex-repulsed ace characters in this AU i randomly created and there being no chance of real smut, rating it teen was okay??
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy some left brain boys!!
> 
> Oh, also also, this is 100% unedited, I just wanted to yeet it the second it was finished

The clacking of Logan’s keyboard was the only sound throughout the room, making it seem much louder than it was. Virgil bit at his lip as he watched the tense lines of Logan’s back, wiggling his fingers anxiously so that he wouldn’t feel the urge to start tapping at something and make noise.

This was all Patton’s fault.

Well, Virgil was honestly pretty sure that Roman had helped. Patton wasn’t devious enough to come up with such a plan on his own. Unless he somehow had completely innocent motives and the outcomes his plan was having were completely unexpected.

“Virgil?” Logan asked, making him jump and look back up at Logan, who had turned to face him. “I can feel your anxiety from the other side of the room.”

Virgil ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, L. Didn’t mean to distract you, it’s nothing.”

Logan stood from his desk chair and crossed the dorm, joining Virgil on his bed. “It’s never nothing, Virge. What’s bothering you?”

“I--I mean it’s--” Virgil stuttered through a few different ways of trying to start his sentence, trying to find one that he was  _ sure _ wouldn’t somehow give away his crush on his roommate. “It’s just the party, it’s no big deal.”

Logan cocked his head to the side. “Patton’s party? It’s really more of a small get-together than anything, just our friend group. If you get too anxious, we can leave whenever--”

Virgil tried not to focus on the use of “we” and waved his hand through the air to stop Logan. “It’s not the people, I’m actually excited to get us all in one place, we’ve all been so busy lately. It’s just… Patton said his apartment would be completely decked out. In  _ mistletoe _ .” 

Virgil opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to best continue, trying to fight past the anxiety that was choking him and trying to steal away his voice. Logan waited patiently for him to finish, laying a hand on his knee in support. All it did was make Virgi’s heart beat faster, but the attempt was still appreciated.

“I’ve, um, never kissed anyone before,” Virgil said, deciding  _ part _ of the truth was good enough. “And I don’t want to be… bad at it.”

_ I’m terrified I’d have to kiss you in front of all of them and you’ll discover my feelings and run away, _ Virgil didn’t say.

Logan adjusted his position on the bed until they were mirroring each other, facing each other while sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce, knees just barely touching. “Maybe we can help each other, then.”

It was Virgil’s turn to cock his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Logan’s cheeks went a little pink, barely noticeable, but Virgil always noticed everything about him. He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from Virgil. “I admit, I have never kissed anyone either. It seems like neither of us knows how and neither of us wants to make a fool of himself. We could… practice? We have a few hours still until the party.”

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his face go warm. He didn’t want to take advantage of Logan, but… It was just two dudes being bros, nothing romantic about it. As long as Virgil didn’t make it weird, everything would be fine. It would prepare him to kiss at the party  _ and _ prepare him for what kissing Logan was like so he wouldn’t expose his crush to everyone there.

What could possibly go wrong?

Well, a lot of things, according to the anxious thoughts screaming at the back of Virgil’s brain, but he ignored them, taking a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said.

Logan nodded. “Okay.”

The two of them lapsed into silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. Virgil was the first to break, slapping a hand over his mouth as giggles started pouring out. Logan broke almost immediately after, covering half his face with his hand and laughing lightly.

“Okay,” Virgil said, getting a hold on his laughter. “How do we start this?”

Logan took a deep breath and cleared his throat, schooling his expression back into something neutral, though a smile still tugged at the edges of his lips. “I guess we just… lean in? Try to replicate what we’ve seen in various forms of media?”

Virgil nodded and took a deep breath, slowly leaning in. Logan followed suit, tilting his head to one side. Virgil took the hint and tilted his head the other way so their noses wouldn’t bump. They met for a quick, awkward peck in the middle before pulling back. They stared at each other for a few moments before breaking down into giggles again.

“That was… not good,” Virgil said through his laughter.

Logan shook his head, grin wide and slightly embarrassed. “It really wasn’t.”

“I can’t believe both of our first kisses were  _ so bad _ .”

Logan laughed again, throwing his head back. It was obvious that the nerves and awkwardness of the situation was getting to both of them. They usually weren’t  _ nearly _ so giggly.

“Okay,” Logan said, trying to compose himself again. “Would you like to try that again?”

Virgil pressed his lips together to try and swallow the remainder of his laughter and nodded, scooting forward a little. “Maybe we should try more touching? I mean, in the movies they’re always holding hands or cupping faces or, like, combing through each other’s hair, right?”

Logan nodded, reaching for one of Virgil’s hands. “That is true, let’s try it again.”

They intwined their fingers with one hand. Virgil’s other hand went to Logan’s jawbone, while Logan’s free hand slid into Virgil’s hair as they leaned in close again.

This kiss lasted a little longer, felt a little more natural. It still wasn’t more than a still press of the lips, barely any pressure coming from either side, but it felt way better than the last. It made Virgil’s stomach flutter with butterflies, just like he’d always read about. He could feel his cheeks flushing again and hoped Logan couldn’t feel the heat radiating so near his face.

After a few seconds, they pulled back, dropping their hands from each other’s heads but keeping their fingers laced together.

“That was… better,” Virgil said, still trying to get his heart back under control.

Logan nodded, clearing his throat. “It was. We should still probably keep going, though. I mean, practice makes perfect, right?”

Virgil nodded far too eagerly. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

They leaned in much faster this time. Virgil shifted out of his sitting position so he could scoot closer and Logan followed suit, bending their legs off to the side and leaning in until their torsos were inches apart. This time, Virgil’s hand wound its way into Logan’s hair and Logan’s hand rested on Virgil’s waist. The grip turned more firm as their lips met and in Virgil’s surprise, he curled his fingers into Logan’s hair, tugging it a little. Logan made a surprised little questioning sound, but didn’t pull back to tell him to stop, so Virgil left his hand as it was.

The kiss was firmer this time. Virgil was never sure what all those romance fanfictions meant when they said “they moved their lips against each other’s,” but he decided to give it a try, doing whatever felt natural in the moment. After a moment, Logan copied his movements. It felt…  _ really _ nice, in Virgil’s humble opinion.

This kiss lasted much longer than the past two. When they finally pulled back, Virgil’s eyes fluttered open and he watched Logan’s do the same. They stared at each other for just a moment before leaning back in, eyes fluttering shut once more.

Logan put more pressure into the kiss this time, making Virgil have to lean back a little just to keep his balance. Out of instinct, his hand unlaced with Logan’s and traveled up his arm to wrap around his back and pull him closer, pressing their torsos tightly together. 

Virgil sucked in a breath through his nose when Logan’s lips started moving in a different way, more-open mouthed, but it felt really nice so he tried to mimic it. It took a few moments of mimicking for Virgil to place the action. It was how actors moved their lips when kissing on screen. With that in mind, he did his best to mimic what he always saw, and based on Logan;s reaction, he was suddenly doing much better at it.

The hand on Virgil’s waist moved around to his back. It helped keep him steady as Logan began pushing more and more, making Virgil have to keep bending backwards. Virgil went along with it willingly, letting Logan help lower his back to the bed so his head landed on the pillow. He brought his legs up to stretch across the bed and felt Logan plant his on either side of Virgil, hovering over him.

Virgil slid his hands across Logan’s body and down his neck to wrap his arms around Logan’s neck. Logan’s own hands were constantly moving, rubbing up and down his side, sliding from his jawline and into his hair before reversing and repeating the process. Virgil could feel himself getting lightheaded, but not from the lack of oxygen.

He pulled back just enough to get a breath and test out his next move, one he’d also read about in fanfictions. He gently drew Logan’s lip between his teeth, sucking on it a little. Logan made a little whimpering sound in the back of his throat, seemingly completely involuntary based on the blush Virgil immediately felt radiating from his face. When he went back to kissing Logan, he couldn’t help the smirk he pressed against his lips.

Logan made a challenging sound at that, moving away from Virgil’s lips. Virgil barely bit back his noise of protest, already knowing the game they were about to start and not wanting to lose. 

He expected Logan to move back down to his lips quickly, maybe trying out a few new things of his own to get Virgil to make some sort of sound. To Virgil’s shock (and almost loss of the challenge), Logan began kissing down his jawline down to his neck. Virgil’s eyes shot open in surprise before fluttering shut again, barely holding back a hum of approval.

Not getting the reaction he wanted, Logan switched to open-mouthed kisses. His breath was hot on Virgil’s neck, his lips warm and smooth. Virgil was sure if his heart would beat any faster it would explode, if the butterflies in his stomach were any more fluttery he’d just float away. He was barely holding back all the pleased noises that wanted to escape from his throat. He moved his hands up to clutch at Logan’s hair for balance.

Logan made an aborted noise deep in his throat and then growled. Virgil barely had time to grin before he was letting out a gasp and a broken whimper as Logan started biting and sucking on a spot low on his neck near his collarbone. Logan made a noise of triumph, sitting up just enough to grin at Virgil and give him a wink, before going back to working that one spot over. Virgil could feel his smirk against his skin as he finally moved on.

That would probably make one hell of a hickey.

Logan kissed up his neck, this time moving over to the side so he could move to kiss around Virgil’s ear. Virgil’s eyes shot open and he squealed at the feeling of Logan’s breath and lips around the sensitive part before he started giggling again.

Logan sat up and laughed. “You have ticklish  _ ears _ ? How did I not know this? That’s undeniably adorable.”

Logan leaned down to blow a ticklish stream of air against the ear he tormented before kissing across Virgil’s neck and jaw to reach the other and give it the same treatment. Virgil clutched at Logan’s shoulders as he giggled and squirmed. The ticklish feeling was unbearable, but the kissing itself felt really nice. He was torn between letting it continue and wanting to push Logan away more than anything.

Luckily, Logan seemed to get the hint and pulled away, smirking down at Virgil victoriously. This time, Virgil growled in challenge, quickly flipping them so that Logan was the one pinned under him. Logan stared up at him with wide eyes and Virgil smirked, immediately leaning back down to capture his lips.

Logan seemed to be trying to hold back his sounds again as Virgil nipped and sucked at his lips, pressing heavy open-mouthed kisses to them. His arms wrapped tightly around Virgil’s neck, toying with the hair at his nape and making Virgil shiver. Virgil’s own hands slid up and down Logan’s body, one eventually landing to grip his hip and the other moving up to tangle in Logan’s hair once more.

Virgil decided to try something new, too, and also kissed his way down Logan’s jaw to his neck. He found a ticklish spot on Logan just under his jaw and decided to leave his own hickey there, biting and sucking and licking at the skin to try and make it extra dark so it would be hard to hide.

Logan cleary couldn’t help the little gasps and noises of pleasure he was making in between his giggles. Virgil eventually granted him mercy, kissing around his neck a little longer (and leaving a second hickey down near his collarbone that made Logan start tugging at his hair) before making his way back up to Logan’s lips with a smirk.

Logan must have decided he was being much too smug, because he immediately flipped them back over. Virgil, despite being stronger and probably being able to resist it, let Logan do as he pleased, sitting on top of Virgil once he got them flipped.

He started implementing the lip biting and sucking at Virgil had been doing to him and Virgil couldn’t help the noises that came out as a result. After a few more minutes of their lips being locked, a thought occurred to Virgil that made him feel like he was thrown in a pool of ice. He pushed gently against Logan’s shoulder until Logan reluctantly pulled back.

Virgil almost lost his train of thought just looking at Logan.

His hair was a mess from Virgil’s hands, his tie loose and polo shirt unbuttoned as far as it would go so that Virgil could have access to his neck. His lips were swollen, and the sight of them just made Virgil want to kiss him more. Virgil’s dark lipstick was smeared all over his neck, jawline, and lips, and the hickeys were just as dark as he hoped they would be.

It took a few moments for Virgil to find his voice after that, and when it finally worked he was shocked at how wrecked it sounded. “We aren’t…  _ practicing _ anymore, right?” He asked hesitantly, in the smallest voice possible.

Logan leaned down and gave him a soft, chaste peck on the lips before sitting back up to give him the most fond look Virgil had ever received. “I think we stopped practicing a long time ago.”

“Oh, thank  _ goodness _ ,” Virgil sighed, tugging Logan back down and wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck, tugging at the short hairs at his nape.

Logan huffed a small laugh against Virgil’s lips before capturing them once more. Virgil’s toes curled and he felt like he was flying. The kissing felt amazing before, but now that Virgil knew they were on the same page, that Logan  _ liked him back _ , everything felt a million times better.

It only took a few more minutes of making out before another anxious thought caused Virgil to stop it again. “You aren’t-- I mean like, you--this--” Virgil struggled to find the best way to word what he was trying to say. “This isn’t like…  _ doing _ anything for you, is it?”

Logan stared at him like he’d grown two heads. “Virgil, you dumbass. We’re both sex-repulsed asexuals. It’s not doing anything for  _ either _ of us. It’s just fun and it feels good.”

Virgil relaxed again and smiled. “Okay.”

Logan leaned back down and had just barely connected their lips again when Virgil got  _ another _ thought, pushing at Logan again.

Logan laughed a little, shaking his head. “Do you wanna talk or make out? I’m getting mixed signals, here.”

Virgil let out a little nervous laugh. “Definitely would rather be making out, but I gotta know: Are we dating now?”

Logan gave him a teasing smirk and leaned down until their noses were touching. “I’m not sure. Maybe you should ask me.”

Virgil grinned and his stomach fluttered. “Logan Berry, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Logan gave a fake gasp that made Virgil giggle. “Why, Virgil Storm, are you asking me to go  _ steady _ with you?”

Virgil’s grin widened and he flipped them so he was on top again. “I do believe I am.”

Logan let out another small laugh. “Then I believe my answer is a resounding  _ yes _ .”

“Good.”

Virgil leaned back in and started kissing Logan again, starting off slow and light, barely anything more than little pecks, to tease him until Logan growled and flipped them yet  _ again _ and started devouring Virgil’s lips. Virgil didn’t even bother holding back the noises his body wanted to make, simply moving his hands across Logan’s body and letting him do as he pleased.

At some point, Logan moved back down to his neck and gave him another hickey, probably to get revenge and make them even since Virgil had given him two, but then he kept going. As he was working on his fourth, Virgil laughed and tried to force out some words through the daze Logan had drawn him into.

“Come on, L, I don’t have  _ this _ much makeup, I can’t cover all of these.”

“Good,” Logan hummed, nosing along his jaw, letting his hot breath puff against Virgil’s neck and make him shiver. “Maybe I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

“That is  _ unfairly _ attractive,” Virgil lamented, pulling Logan up to his mouth when he started pressing kisses to the same spot over and over like he was about to leave another hickey.

Virgil wasn’t sure how much longer they made out for before Logan’s phone started blaring on the other side of the room.

“You should get that,” Virgil mumbled between kisses, still holding Logan close and not letting go.

Logan hummed against his lips. “Just an alarm.”

“For what?” Virgil asked, pressing a few kisses down Logan’s neck to hear him sigh before moving back to his lips.

“For when we have to leave for the party,” Logan said distractedly, deepening the kiss immediately after.

Then they both froze, pulling back and looking at each other in horror. They weren’t dressed for the party, Virgil’s makeup was smeared all over Logan’s face, their hair was a mess, and they had to leave for the party right then.

They launched off Virgil’s bed, Logan moving to scrub the makeup off his neck and face with the makeup wipes on Virgil’s dresser while Virgil picked out both their outfits as quickly as he could. They switched places and Logan got dressed as Virgil wiped his face clean of makeup.

“Guess we’ll just have to be fashionably late,” Virgil said as he started his makeup over again, seeing Logan walking up behind him in the mirror. He hummed. “I’ve got a good eye, you look  _ gorgeous _ in those jeans.”

Logan rolled his eyes but the blush that had faded since they stopped kissing flared up again. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

“Make me,” Virgil teased with a grin, eyes dancing with mirth as he met Logan’s in the mirror.

Logan moved up even closer behind him and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, tugging him close. He started pressing open-mouthed kisses to the back of Virgil’s neck and Virgil shivered, closing his eyes with a sigh.

“If you give me another hickey, I swear,” he grumbled.

Logan laughed against the skin. “I won’t I promise.”

After a few more minutes, Virgil tried to pull away. “Come on, let go,” he said, though his body wanted nothing more than to melt back into Logan and start making out again. “I gotta finish my makeup so I can cover your hickeys.”

“Let’s just not go,” Logan said before gently scraping his teeth against the knob of Virgil’s spine.

Virgil darted out of his arms. “You said no more hickeys!”

Logan wrapped him in his arms again, but didn’t start kissing again. “Not my fault you’re the most beautiful man in the world.”

Virgil blushed, his ears going red. He didn’t reply, he simply went back to finishing his makeup as quickly as he could. The moment he was done, he did a quick job of covering up Logan’s hickey’s with some powder and concealer before darting across the room to get dressed himself.

They rushed outside and and off campus as quickly as they could, more grateful than ever that Patton’s apartment was so close to the university. They ran up the stairs, figuring it was faster than the elevator, and were both wildly out of breath by the time they got to the fourth floor.

They rushed down the hall and into Patton’s apartment, thankful for his open door policy meaning they didn’t have to knock and bring even more attention to them being late. Making eye contact, they somehow silently decided to not walk next to each other and avoid the mistletoe as much as possible. Virgil didn’t want to get lost in Logan again in front of  _ everyone _ .

Trying not to bring attention to themselves was futile, however. Everyone was gathered in Patton’s living room, all trying to fit on his single couch. Remy, Roman, Thomas, and Joan were all holding Wii controllers, and Virgil could hear the unmistakable sounds of Mario Kart coming from the TV. They all turned to look at him and Logan when they came in.

“Sorry we’re late,” Virgil said breathlessly, still winded from running up the stairs. “We got caught up.”

“I’ll say,” muttered Roman teasingly, eyes wandering over the two of them.

Virgil gave him an odd look and cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean by that?” Logan asked as he hung up his winter coat by the door and took Virgil’s to do the same.

“Didn’t quite have enough time to let that makeup set, did you?” Roman asked.

Both of their eyes went wide and Virgil quickly turned to Logan, looking down at his neck. While the makeup hid most of it, some of it had come off in their mad sprint to get to Patton’s. Normally, that wouldn’t be an issue, but Virgil suddenly regretting wanting to make the hickeys as dark as possible in the heat of the moment, because now the bruises were just barely visible under the layer of coverup.

“Um,” Virgil said eloquently. He felt himself go bright red, his face and ears getting incredibly warm, and watched Logan do the same.

“Oooh, you get it, gurl!” Remy hollered, only embarrassing Virgil and Logan further. It only made Virgil feel a little better when Emile swatted at Remy’s arm and told him to be nice.

“Even better, kiddos,” Patton said slyly. “Look up.” And Virgil decided that maybe Patton  _ was _ devious enough to come up with the mistletoe plan all on his own (he was the only one Virgil had told about his crush, after all. Virgil was just glad they got the awkward part out of the way before they had to kiss in front of all their friends).

Dreading what he would see, Virgil turned his gaze upward. 

There was the mistletoe, hanging right above where he and Logan stood. They ended up standing side by side anyway in their dance to get their coats off, and now they were trapped. Virgil just hoped he could keep his head on straight (who was he kidding, he was far too gay for that).

“At least we got plenty of practice,” Logan muttered, low enough for only him to hear.

Virgil snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth to keep the laughter at bay. He dropped it in surprise when Logan grabbed him tightly around the waist and swept him into a searing kiss. Virgil rested his hands on Logan’s shoulders and made a quiet noise in the back of his throat.

But just as quickly as it began, the kiss stopped. Without his input, Virgil’s lips chased Logan’s as they pulled away, but Logan stepped back too quickly for Virgil to capture him in another kiss. Virgil’s eyes fluttered open and he was certain his expression was dazed. Logan just gave him a wink and walked toward the couch.

“Oh, you  _ asshole _ ,” Virgil grumbled, following after him.

They settling onto the couch together, Virgil having to sit in Logan’s lap for them all to fit, and rolled their eyes at the good-natured ribbing they received from their friends. They locked eyes in the midst of all the teasing and one thing was for certain.

They were so doing that again when they got back to their dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me lots of lovely comments and kudos, they are my lifeblood. I reply to every single comment eventually, sometimes it just takes me a while, but I do read every single one as they come through my email!! Also, come visit me and yell at me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
